


Me, again

by AlexBlue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, Akashi is just sad, M/M, let him be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBlue/pseuds/AlexBlue
Summary: Because, after regaining control over his body, Akashi was thinking in more than just winning during those last minutes against Seirin [AkaKuro Week 2017] [One-shot]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!~  
> I'm here again with some AkaKuro for AK Week 2017 ❤ Btw, I loved the 'bonus' ideas for each day, hope to write some of them.  
> I'm sleepy as hell, so I'm not gonna say so much, just: as always, english isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistake I have.  
> I'll be updating this with the little drabble bonus when I return from class~

 

_It's vexing to have you ask who I am. I’m Akashi Seijuro, of course._

The first thing he did was apologize to his team - and, secretly, to everyone-. The next was to look up and see the court, searching a particular hair; It didn’t take him too long to locate him and feel the tension slowly fade away. As soon as he entered the court and the game resumed, he thought that everything was arranged - or it would be soon -, he was playing a game again with him. At last he could see him directly with his eyes and not through the fog of thoughts of his other self, no more stupid games to try to intimidate him and make him come back to him, _that_ Akashi didn’t know how to treat Kuroko. But now he had managed to regain control, he had returned, and now he could be directly with him, touch him, talk to him, try to remedy the two years of suffering he had caused to the person he loved the most.

_No ... It can’t be erased what I've done ... I can only continue as his enemy._

Kuroko approached him, stretching his arms towards the ball and Akashi couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips because of the feeling of the passion that flowed from him, he had always loved and admired that spirit of perseverance that showed the blue haired in a game. He almost felt like in the old days, playing on Teiko's courts, side by side. Almost.

-It's been a while, hasn’t it, Kuroko?

He could see the other's astonished stare following him, as if a dead just had spoken to him. Maybe it was something like that. But Akashi couldn’t explain it to him, nor did he felt the courage to look him more than five seconds in the face, so he looked away and hit the ball with his right hand to pass it to Mibuchi. Although in the process brushed Kuroko's fingers not so accidentally.

_Now you hate me, don’t you? You have to hate me_. He kept himself at a distance from the shorter, but he never stopped looking at him, always kept watching every detail, every movement; not even in those two years he had stopped doing it, simply his other self was far too crude showing his interest. That had only managed to separate them even more.

_I ruined it, didn’t I?_ He still remembered that day, the way Kuroko had looked at him, the horror written on his face. _I’m Akashi Seijuro, of course_. That had been the beginning of the end and now he came back with the same words, but feeling the gap too big between them. Akashi was looking at Kuroko so enraptured and nostalgically that he momentarily forgot about the rest of the game and only came back to himself when the blue haired got the ball in his hands and turned to the basket. Then all the noise from the stands and the players lit up again around him, the scoreboard flashed the remaining few seconds and Akashi decided on a flicker; he ran and blocked Kuroko with a leap. _Maybe it's because it’s you... but I want to win._

-It's over, Kuroko!- he shouted.

-No, I'm just ... a shadow

Kuroko's quiet smile broke the few that remained inside him. He followed with his eyes the trajectory of the ball, how it passed from Kuroko’s hands to those of Kagami and crossed the basket, giving the victory to Seirin. That had been a special pass. Kuroko trusted Kagami, not him. No longer.

He had lost, and not just the match. Kuroko shook hands and hugged all his teammates, his friends, his team; his smile softened a little the misfortune Akashi was feeling, but he wasn’t unaware of the fact that the smile wasn’t addressed to him, that was in the past and it was his fault.

_You found someone else, someone who really makes you smile that way and not cry._

Akashi felt a tear rolling down his cheek against his will. He felt so helpless. _So this is to lose_. But he had lost both things at that moment and he didn’t know how to feel about it; never before had lost, their emotions were overflowing and he didn’t think that could keep himself much more under control. He really wanted to get out of there, but Kuroko was walking towards him holding out his hand, so he found himself holding his hand, secretly enjoying the moment.

-It's your... no, it's your team’s win. Congratulations - the tears now slightly clouded the vision, but he wasn’t going to allow them to overflow, he was Akashi Seijuro after all.

-Let's play again... again and again. As many times as you want.

Kuroko's words made him smile again.

_Ah, infinity would be a good number, then._


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is still 04.11, so I'm just on time(?)  
> With this one, I'm over with Day 1 this yearღ

 

After the handshakes and official thanks to Seirin, Akashi headed with the rest of Rakuzan to the dressing, to pick up their things and go to take the next train to Kyoto, but he stopped when he heard his name.

-Akashi-kun.

There was no way he didn't know who called him, he knew that voice so well that he even dreamed about it.

The redhead turned around to find Kuroko staring at him without saying anything else; they stared at each other for a few seconds before the blue haired turned and headed for a deserted corridor. Akashi followed him a second later. He had barely stepped into the shadow of the corridor when Kuroko took his hand and interlaced his fingers with his, wrapping the other arm around his waist. The redhead didn't really know what was going on, he didn't expect the other to do ... that ... or anything like that.

-Kuroko?

Instead of answering, the alluded one buried his head in the neck notch of Akashi and sighed against his skin. Akashi shuddered with pleasure.

-Welcome back- Kuroko whispered so quietly that Akashi could barely hear him; even so, it was the most beautiful sound he had heard in years. _Maybe ... maybe I still haven't lost everything._

-Kuroko ... - he murmured returning the embrace and sinking his face in the hair of the other - I'm home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read C:~


End file.
